Terminology
Wolf Language * Dragga - if capitalised, it depicts an alpha male, however not, it depicts a male wolf. * Drappa - if capitalised, it depicts an alpha female, however not, it depicts a female wolf. * Herla - a deer * Kerl - a lone wolf who either leave or are driven out of their packs to survive on their own * Larka - newly fallen snow * Lera - a wild animal * Putnar - a predator, a hunter, etc * Sikla - an omega wolf of a pack * Varg - a wolf Deities and Legendary Wolves * Dammam - the first wolf, created by Tor and Fenris to rule the earth. * Fenris - a wolf god; maker of sky and stone - the Dragga or male wolf god. Wolves see him in the sun. * Sita - a kind and gentle she-wolf sent down by Tor, her mother, to bring goodness and truth into wolves' lives - sacrificed by Tor for the wolves' sake and to avoid any confusion among worship of Tor and Fenris. * Tor - a wolf goddess; maker of the world, the Drappa or female wolf god. Wolves see her in the moon and its phases. She and Fenris created the world and brought light out of the darkness. * Tratto - a wolf who first brought together the Balkar packs. A brave wolf from the high mountains, and the wolf who united the competing packs in Transylvania. A wolf who insisted on suppressing superstition in the land beyond the forests - he made the Balkar pray regularly to Tor and Fenris, and outlawed and talk of cults or dark crafts. All around Tratto kept peace within the Balkar packs. * Va - the second wolf made by Fenris and Tor; she was fashioned out of Dammam's fang to be his mate. She gave him a litter of thirty three pups, made up of every type of wolf in the world: timber, red, arctic, chancos and of course, the grey: Varg Fren, Va's favourite. * Varg Fren - the first grey wolf. Depending on the source, Fren was either the greatest hunter and fighter in the forest, dark and mysterious, a loner and something of a villian too - or, described as the kindest father and best defender of Va's brood. Brave and cunning, and always at odds with Tor and Fenris; Fren was a hero of a thousand wonderful adventures. * Wolfbane - a demon spirit; Satan, the Evil One, the Shape Changer. Placed into the world and created by Tor and Fenris. Depicted supposedly as a giant wolf with yellow-black eyes and teeth the size of trees. Others claim he could take the shape of anything that ate meat. Also told as a cub's tale that if they misbehaved, Wolfbane would gobble them up. Said long who he made a blood pacts with the scavengers of the air. Cults of Wolfbane were popular in the ancient times, before the coming of Sita. Supposed to have lives or resided in the Stone Den - he lives in the earth and only rose at sunset, then came to drink blood with his great fangs. Also said to live in the underworld, and the Red Meadow. He would bring a terrible winter that would shroud the earth. Lastly, he too, wields the Sight.